7 Days Trough Time
by xianxiu
Summary: " selamat datang dalam perjalanan 7 hari menembus waktu"/ "gedung albatros akan dibuka tanggal 21 juni nanti agashi"/ Genderswitch / Kyuwook pair/ DLDR. berikan masukan yg membangun/ Happy reading and Happy riview [ CHAPTER 4 DATANG!]
1. Chapter 1

**7 Days Trough Time (Remake)**

**Disclaimer:** Remake dari novel "7 hari menembus waktu" dengan perubahan dan penambahan cerita seperlunya.

"perjalanan 7 hari di masa lalu. Selamat menikmati"

-Xianxiu production- KyuWook

DLDR. Budidayakan rivew ya ~

Chapter 1 (nb: perhatikan tanggalnya dan tahunnya) _

* * *

**Author pov.**

"Wookie-ya, cepatlah bangun. Ini sudah pukul 9 . Temani Umma menghadiri acara peresmian boutiqe milik ya?.."

"eungg.. Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Appa saja? Wookie masih ingin tidur" Seorang gadis yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut dengan nyamannya sedikit terusik, karena tidur nyenyaknya di hari minggu ini di ganggu sang Umma tercinta. Bagaimana tidak? Hari Minggu biasa digunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di kasur atau bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat selama ia mau. Tapi... Tidak untuk pagi ini.

"Kau tahu chagi, Appa sedang pergi ke kantor karena ada meeting mendadak tadi pagi. Lagi pula kau pasti senang, karena Sungmin juga hadir menemani ummanya. Ayolaah.."

'Sekarang tidak lagi, Sungmin bukan temanku' ucap gadis (Wookie) di dalam hati.

Tapi nampaknya gadis itu tidak tega melihat umma tersayangnya merengek seperti itu. Dengan terpaksa Wookie menuruti permintaan ummanya itu.

"Haaah... Arraseo. Wookie akan pergi bersama umma. Pukul berapa kita pergi?"

"Umma tau kau takkan menolak kkk.. Pukul 10 siang. Nah kau pergi ke kamar mandi lalu berdandanlah yang cantik!" .

Gadis yang tadi namanya Jung Ryewook. Panggil saja dia Wookie. Anak dari keluarga Jung. Siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Jung? Ibunya Jung Jaejoong seorang desaigner yang rancangannya sudah laris dimana-mana, dan sering mengadakan pameran fashionshow nya , bahkan sudah memiliki cabang boutiqe di Seoul sendiri, Tokyo, China. Hebat bukan? Tapi Jaejoong tak pernah menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya itu sendirian dirumah untuk bisnisnya. Jaejoong hanya memantau dari rumah dan jika ada sesuatu yang genting atau perlu maka Jaejoong akan turun tangan sendiri. Kemudian ayahnya Jung Yunho. Presdir sekaligus Owner sebuah Hotel bintang 5 yang mempunyai sudah mempunya Akor baik itu di Seoul maupun di luar Seoul. Keluarga yang hebat! Kim Ryeowook gadis berusia 26tahun itu sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Inha University semester 4. Ryeowook mengambil mata kuliah musik. Ryeowook punya bakat sendiri, Ryeowook pandai memainkan alat musik piano, Ryeowook juga suka menyanyi. Masakan Ryeowook jangan ditanya, masakannya sama enaknya dengan masakan umma. Ryeowook juga mempunyai kebun bunga sendiri di sebuah distrik Incheon. Tak sulit meminta ayahnya membeli tanah untuk dibuat kebun bunga milik Ryeowook. Mari kita melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook dikamarnya sekarang. _

Ryeowook pov.

"Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku masih melanjutkan mimpiku yg indah. Tapi... Ah sudahlah." Sedari tadi aku terus menggerutu tak jelas. Entahlah... Sebenarnya alasan lain aku menggerutu karena umma bilang Sungmin akan datang. Kau mau tahu siapa itu Sungmin? Dia sahabat ku sejak SMP. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia menghianatiku! Dia berkencan dengan pacarku dulu namanya Yesung. Hingga akhirnya kami putus dan Sungmin berpacaran dengan Yesung tanpa memperdulikanku. Jahat! .

"Chagi-ya, cepat turuun! Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti kita telat!"

"Ndee umma, aku akan turun 5 menit lagiii..." Aku mengenakan gaun simple diatas lutut dengan warna beige yang kalem, juga jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna putih untuk menjepit rambutku (bayangkan rambutnya Barbie yang ujung rambut depannya dijepit kebelakang yaa) yup.. Ponytail hair. Tak lupa aku menyambar wedges berwarna senada. Sempurna!

"Ayo umma, kita berangkat! Wookie sudah siap.."

"Aigoo.. Anak umma cantik sekali" goda Jaejoong

"Ah umma ini... Bisa saja heehe"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung Albatros -tempat peresmian boutiqe milik - Wookie hanya memandangi jalanan saja. Melihat ramainya kendaraan di sepanjang jalan. Dan Jaejoong sibuk bertelfon ria dengan seseorang. Supirnya pun sibuk mengemudi. Semuanya sibuk sendiri.

"Unnie... Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu ne? Haha" Jaejong menyapa seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat modis, tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Jaejoong hanya saja dia lebih tinggi.

"Yaa! Jaejoong-ah! Aku baik baik saja kau lihat? Terimakasih telah datang. Huh. Siapa dia? Aigoo dia cantik sekali!"

"Ah ye.. Kenalkan ini Ryeowook anaku. Dan Ryeowook ini Tan Heechul. Teman umma sekaligus pemilik boutiqe yang akan diresmikan ini!"

"Anyeong haseo Ahjumma. Senang bertemu denganmu" Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"Ahh.. Ne. Tak perlu seformal itu. Jaejoong-ah bagaimana jika kita dekatkan anak-anak kita?hihi sepertinya cocok."

"ahahaha kita bicarakan itu nanti unnie. Hei, itu bukannya Lee Hyukjae? Kita kesana unnie..." Jaejoong Heechul berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk-Hyukjae- dan meninggalkan Ryeowookie sendirian.

"haah dasar ibu ibu, kerjaannya menjodohkan anak. Ah bukannya dia Sungmin? Kenapa dia berjalan ke arahku? Mau apa dia?" Ryeowook bertanya dalam hati.

"Hei Ryeowook.. Lama tak bertemu ya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti? Dan, well kau terlihat lebih cantik juga cute haha" sebenarnya Sungmin memuji atau mengejek? Heol. Benar benar!

"Ya! Sungmin! Tak usah basa basi denganku. Aku sedang malas berbicara denganmu. Lagipula sebenarnya kau mau memujiku atau mengejekku? Jinjaa.. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu!"

"Yaa! Ryewoook ah. Kau mau kemana? Kita baru saja berbicara! Ryeowook-ah!.."

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya mengitari gedung ini. Melihat lihat katanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah ruangan bertulis _**"Astoria Room",** _dengan ragu Ryeowook membuka pintunya dan menemukan lukisan jam besar betuliskan:

**"Albatros clock 1962-15-june . Mengabulkan permintaan mu untuk kembali ke masa lalu . Abad 19. Ucapkan permintaanmu lalu kami akan mengirimmu ke masa lalu secepat angin dalam waktu 7 hari."**

begitu tulisan yg tertera dalam lukisan. Tidak ada nama pembuat.

"Lukisan yang aneh. Huh. Tapi apa benar yang ditulis di lukisan itu ya?" Ryeowook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook memegang lukisan itu dan menutup matanya. Meminta kembali ke masa lalunya dimana dia belum bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung. Orang orang yg menurut Ryeowook jahat. Lalu tiba tiba...

** Wuzzz... Wuzzzhh** .

.

Gedung berguncang dengan keras, angin yang datangnya darimana bertiup kencang, juga sinar putih yg menyilaukan matanya. Ryeowook mendengar ummanya memanggil, mencari Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingin berlari tapi kakinya seperti tidak mau jalan, ingin membuka mata tetapi sinar menyilaukan membuat matanya menutup erat erat, ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci.

"Umma, tolong Wookie!.. Wookie tidak bisa bergerak umma! Bagaimana ini!" jerit Ryeowook dalam hati.

* * *

**14 JUNI 1962**

* * *

Tiba tiba semua nya gelap. Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan , melihat sekelilingnya. Gedung yang semula berguncang menjadi tenang. Gedung yg semula terang menjadi remang remang. Kemudian Ryeowook berjalan mencoba menemukan seseorang ataupun mencoba mencari ummanya. Tapi nihil!

Gedung itu sepi. Tidak ada apa apa. Tidak ada gaun, tidak ada ummanya, tidak ada tamu Heechul Ahjumma, tidak ada Sungmin. Dan Ryeowook pun teringat dengan lukisan itu. Dengan langkah tergesa Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan** "Astoria Room"** . Ruangan dimana Ryeowook membuka dan melihat sebuah lukisan. Namun sekali lagi nihil!

Tidak ada lukisan yang Ryeowook cari. Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah menjadi sedih, dan tidak ada 5 menit Ryeowook sudah menangis keras sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"hiks.. Umma eodigayo? Hikss.. Wookie takut umma. K-kenapa semuanya menghilang? Hikss.. Hiks.. Mianhae umma.." tidak tahu Ryeowook meminta maaf karena apa.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan gontai, menyusuri jalanan. Yang Ryeowook pun tak tahu dia sedang ada dimana? Dan akan kemana ia sekarang? Terus berjalan dan terisak tak mempedulikan orang orang yg memperhatikannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Ryeowook risih. Mencoba memastikan, Ryeowook berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sial!.. Sepatu wedges cantiknya rusak. Tali pengaitnya lepas. Ryeowook berlutut mencoba melepas sepatunya dan seorang anak laki- laki datang berlari dengan tangan kotor mendorong Ryeowook hingga terjungkal.

"Untung saja tanahnya tidak berkubang. Dasar anak- anak nakal! Haissh bagaimana ini..."

** Ting tong ting tong ...**

.

Ryeowook, gadis yg memencet bell secara tidak berke-bell-an berulang kali agar dibukakan pintunya. Rumah sederhana namun luas, asri banyak bunga tumbuh bermekaran, terdapat 1 sepeda gunung berwarna white-silver di garasinya.

"huh.? Tidak ada mobil? Sepeda milik siapa itu?" pikir Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak ada ada yg buka?... Eh. Pintunya tidak terkunci ternyata. Yasudah masuk saja. Toh ini rumahku." Ryeowook bermonolog.

Tiba tiba dari balik pintu muncul seorang anak kecil yg sudah bersiap memukul Ryeowook menggunakan senjatanya -tongkat bisbol mainan-

"Hyaaa...! Siapa kau! Rasakan pukulanku! Rasakan ini!.."

"Yaa! Bocah! Hentikan!... Sakit tahu! Hentikaaaan!.."

"Ppali! Katakan siapa kau?! Kenapa kau masuk kerumah orang eoh?! " anak laki-laki itu sekarang menodongkan tongkat bisbolnya ke arah muka Ryeowook

"Yaak! Aish, sakit tahu! Huh? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi? Rumah orang? Memang ini rumah siapa?! Ini rumahku!" Ryeowook balas mengotot tidak percaya.

"Rumahmu ya? Mana buktinya!?" anak itu menyeringai, menantang Ryeowook.

"Hish... K-kau mengerikan. Kecil-kecil tapi wajamu mengerikan. Akan kutunjukan!" Ryeowook berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tersenyum kemenangan mengira bahwa dia benar , ini rumahnya. Tapi ternyata Ryeowook salah.

"Mana?" bocah itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"In...i kamar...ku! Oh tidak! Harusnya ada Kiki di kasurku. Dan lagi ada sebuah lemari bercorak lavender untuk menyimpan semua boneka ku. Mana foto keluargaku? "

"Kau kalah! Ini rumahku, bukan rumahmu. Dan lagi ini kamarku bukan kamarmu." Ryeowook tak percaya. Matanya meneliti kamar itu, benar ini bukan kamarnya! Mata Ryeowook tertuju pada sebuah kalender dan bertanya pada anak itu.

"Hei... Eum siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook tak sabaran

"Kyuhyun" jawabnya singkat tak peduli

"Bocah.. Eum maksudku Kyu, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

" Tanggal 14 juni." anak itu-Kyu- masih sibuk dengan permen karetnya.

Ryeowook melihat kalender lagi , mencermati dengan mata menyipit.

" Sekarang tanggal 14 juni tahun 1962? Mwoyaaa... Andwaeee!" Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada normal lalu semakin mengecil dan menjadi tinggi di akhir bicaranya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup telinganya kencang kencang.

**Tbc... **

* * *

Anyeong , kenalkan nama sama xianxiu. Panggil saja xiu xD hihi.

Btw ini fanfiction perdana saya. Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan , maukah memberi saran? Riview sangat membantu saya dalam meneruskan fanfiction ini. Terimakasih banyaak ! ^^

Sekali lagi, saya hanya me-remake cerita ini dengan penambahan ide saya. akhir kata : mind to riview? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**7 days trough time **

**Disclaimer** : **Remake** **dari novel " 7 Hari Menembus Waktu" karya Charon** . Dengan perubahan dan penambahan cerita seperlunya.

"perjalanan 7 hari di masa lalu, selamat menikmati."

_** -XianXiu production- KyuWook**_

DLDR. Budidayakan rivew yaa~~

Chapter 2 (nb: perhatikan tanggal dan tahunnya _

* * *

** Note**: Tahun saya ubah menjadi tahun 1990. Anggep aja usia orang tua Ryeowook dimasa itu adalah sekitar 27 tahun, karena di tahun 2014 usia orang tua Ryeowook itu sudah 45 tahun. Ditahun ini Ryeowook belum lahir, disini usia Ryeowook ceritanya 20 tahun , berarti Ryeowook kembali ke 22 tahun lalu. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Semoga mudeng! hehee

Selamat membacaa~~

* * *

** 14 June 1990**

* * *

"Sekarang tanggal 14 juni tahun 1990? Mwoya… Andwaeeee!" Ryeowook berbicara dengan nada normal lalu semakin mengecil dan menjadi tinggi di akhir bicaranya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. _

* * *

"Ahh.. sebenarnya apa yg terjadi? Kenapa tiba tiba semua berbeda?" Ryeowook duduk di sebuah sofa dengan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun sendiri pun tak tahu apa yg sebenarnya gadis itu bicarakan.

"Kau…" secara kebetulan mereka berdua berbicara bersaamaan namun tak jadi.

"Haah… Aku dulu yg bertanya. Kau.. siapa? Darimana kau datang? Oiya siapa namamu? Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Ryeowook .

"Oke, akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu. Dengarkan aku dan jangan tertawa! Kau pasti takkan percaya dengan apa yg ku alami.." raut wajah Ryeowook seperti menerawang dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'awas saja kalau kau tertawa!' seperti itulah.

"Arra arra. Aku tak akan tertawa…." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan yakin.

" A-aku .. namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie, Nonna Wookie. Aku tidak tahu datang darimana. Tapi yang aku ingat terakhir kali aku sedang menghadiri peresmian Boutique milik teman umma ku. Setelah itu aku melihat lukisan dan menceritakan apa yg aku ingankan agar tak bertemu dengan 2 orang jahat. Tapi… BOOM! semua berubah dengan cepat. Dan aku tak menemukan semua orang di tempat itu. Hingga aku berjalan kearah rumahku yang ternyata bukan rumahku… haaah~~" Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya dengan singkat dan menggebu. Ada kalimat yg bernada ketidaksukaan saat menyebutkan 2 orang jahat itu, dan diakhiri helaan nafas panjang di akhir ceritanya.

" Aaaa jadi begitu. Tapi kenapa kau tadi berteriak saat melihat kalender? Rumahmu? Maksudmu? Heii aku sedikit tidak mengerti." Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama dan memberikan tanggapan dengan baik. Yeaah Kyuhyun itu pendengar yg baik bukan? Sepertinya begitu.

"I-itu… tadi aku terkejut saat mengetahui tanggal hari ini. Terakhir kali aku melihat tanggal adalah tadi pagi dan tertulis tanggal 14 Juni 2014. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sekarang tanggal 14 Juni 1986. Bukankah itu aneh?. Hu'um rumahku, tadi pagi ini adalah rumahku. Tapi kenapa menjadi rumahmu? Sepertinya aku gila Kyuhyun-ah…" Ryeowook menjelaskan sambil mengacak sedikit poninya.

"Ckck…kau memang aneh Ryeowook-ssi!" Kyuhyun berdecak

"Yak panggil aku Nonna! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu!"

"Shireo! Kau memang terlihat lebih tua dariku tapi kau masih seperti anak-anak"

"Yaaak! Haissh… benar- benar" Ryeowook sepertinya mulai frustasi kekeke. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka sesaat.

"euum.. Ryeowook? Apa kau tidak mau mengganti pakaian mu? Gaun mu kotor, rambutmu berantakan, dan kakimu sepertinya lecet." Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah. Ryeowook ikut menilai penampilannya sendiri.

"a-aaa… kau benar aku terlihat lusuh. Tapi apa kau punya pakaian yg bisa aku pakai seukuran tubuhku? Tak mungkin kan aku memakai pakaianmu? Dan berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Kau bocah mengerikan!" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Memamerkan senyum kudanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada! Ayo ikuti aku." Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Ryeowook. Membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah kamar yg nampaknya tak pernah di tempati namun tetap rapi.

"Kau bisa pilih pakaian yg ingin kau pakai disana." Kyuhyun menunjuk lemari jati di sudut ruangan.

" Jangan sentuh apapun selain pakaian ini dan lemari ini! Setalah selesai segera keluar dari kamar ini. Ingat? Dan kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamarmu. Oiya kamarmu ada di lantai dua , hanya ada dua kamar di atas. Yang satu kamarku, dan satunya kamar kosong. Dan kamar kosong itu untuk kau. Arrachi?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan peraturan dan letak kamar Ryeowook , lalu setelah itu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Arraseo Tuan Kyuhyun!" ucap Ryeowook setengah berteriak.

Ryeowook mengamati isi kamar itu.

Ada sebuat frame dengan foto keluarga yg Ryeowook yakin pasti itu foto keluarga Kyuhyun. Pria yang tidak terlau tua namun tidak terlalu muda dengan kaca mata bertengger dihidungnya memakai tuxedo hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru , memberikan kesan tampan pada wajahnya yang menurutnya memang tampan . Disebelahnya seorang wanita dengan senyum yg dingin namun cantik disaat bersamaan menggunakan gaun putih khas jaman dulu dengan rambut tergerai bergelombang. Dan di pangkuan seorang pria ada anak perempuan kira-kira berumur 8 tahun yg Ryeowook yakin pasti itu kakak Kyuhyun , anak itu memakai rok polkadot dan sweater dengan gambar kartun. Dan Ryeowook melihat bayi yang sedang di pangku wanita sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong dan matanya menghilang. Di bawah kanan frame terdapat tulisan [ Cho family. Cho Siwon, Cho Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra]

"hihihi ini pasti Kyuhyun saat masih bayi. Aigoo nomu kyeoptaa.. matanya menghilang. Haha ah.. sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat cepat" Ryeowook melanjutkan memilih pakaian di dalam lemari itu dan menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Setelah membersihkan badannya kurang lebih selama 1 jam lamanya, Ryeowook mematut di depan cermin. Tersenyum cantik menyadari dirinya cantik, cantik seperti ummanya. Ryeowook memakai celana jeans selutut berwarna orange mencolok dipadukan dengan kemeja bergaris berwarna cream.

"Pilihanku tidak buruk. Aku terlihat cantik" Ryeowook benar benar gadis yang PD ckck. Ryeowook melihat jam meja yang menunjukan pukul 3 siang.

"Aaah, perutku laparr… Kyuhyun punya makanan tidak yaa..?" Ryeowook menuruni tangga mencari Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yg berbunyi minta diisi makanan. Mengingat Ryeowook belum makan siang.

Tak kunjung menemukan Kyuhyun , Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju dapur dan berinisiatif untuk membuat makan. Mencoba mencari bahan makanan yg Kyuhyun punya di dalam lemari kulkas, namun Ryeowook tidak menemukan apapun selain susu kaleng, air mineral, dan…ice cream.

"Aiish, apa bocah itu tidak pernah makan? Kenapa isi kulkasnya hanya ada susu, air dan…. Ada ice cream! Hyaaa" mata Ryeowook membulat bahagia saat menemukan ice cream di kulkas dan memakannya.

"Aku makan saja, lagipula nanti Kyuhyun bisa beli lagi. Kyuhyun juga akan membawa makanan nanti!" katanya seperti itu.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakan es ku?" Kyuhyun berkata tepat di kuping Ryeowook dengan intonasi lambat tapi mengagetkan (?).

"Yak! Haish, kau mengagetkanku! Ah, mianhae tadi aku lapar dan menemukan ini di kulkasmu. Tak apakan aku makan? Nanti aku ganti. Oiya kau habis darimana? Membawa makanan tidak?" Tanya Ryeowook berharap Kyuhyun membeli makanan atau cemilan .

"Yasudah, mau bagaimana lagi, esnya sudah kau makan setengah. Asal kau menggantinya nanti. Ah ini, aku habis ke toko buku di ujung jalan sana membeli komik, aku tidak lapar jadi aku tidak membeli makan." Jawab Kyuhyun menunjukan komiknya.

**.**

**Ryeowook pov.**

"Kyuhyun.. ini baju siapa? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memakainya?" aku bertanya hanya untuk memastikan saja. Aku takut jika nanti datang seseorang dan marah marah karena pakaiannya aku pakai.

"Itu baju ummaku, pakai saja. Ummaku tak akan marah" kuikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke ruang santai.

"Woho, badan ummamu langsing sekali. Semua bajunya muat dibadanku. Eh.. memangnya ummamu tak akan pulang ke rumah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Uhm… anni. Ummaku tak akan pulang. Ummaku sudah senang di rumah barunya." Kulihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Hei, ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Maksudmu? Ummamu berselingkuh dengan pria lain dan tinggal dirumah baru?" aku masih tak mengerti.

"Pabbo… ummaku tak seperti itu. Ummaku sudah di surga, dia meninggal ketika aku berumur 6 tahun." Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Kupikir dia sedang menangis.

"Mianhae Kyu-ah. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dan membuatmu sedih. Sudah jangan menangis, kau ini kan namja. Aah aku lapar, bagaimana kalo kita makan diluar?" aku mencoba menghibur, dan mengalihkan topic menyedihkan ini. Lagipula perutku juga berisik!

"Chamkaman, aku mau meletakan komik ini di kamar dulu." Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya.

* * *

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku yang akan bayar."

"Eum aku ingin makan Sup Bola Kentang. Eoh? Memang kau punya uang?" Ryeowook bertanya tak percaya.

"kau tak mempercayaiku Wookie? Aku punya uang banyak. Kau lihat?" Kyuhyun menunjukan dompetnya dan mengukir smirk terbaiknya, semantara Ryeowook hanya menganga sembari bergidik.

"Arra… kau hebat kyu. Ada banyak yg ingin ku ketahui darimu Kyu. Akan kutanyakan nanti saat dirumah ne."

"Terserah saja" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa ekspresi dan mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat makan terdekat.

.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku sangaaaat kenyaang!. Hehe oiya aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Kemari kau Kyu" Ryeowook berkata dengan gembira, perutnya sudah terisi dan penuh oleh makanan.

"Hum? Tanyakan saja" Kyuhyun ikut meletakan pantatnya di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kau tinggal sendiri dirumah seluas dan sebesar ini? Dimana Appa, Umma , dan Nonna mu?"

"Ani, aku tinggal berdua. Dengan Baby Sitterku, dia yg mengurusku sejak aku kecli, tapi dia sedang pulang karena neneknya sakit . Appa sibuk dengan perusahaannya di Tokyo, dan akan pulang menjelang akhir bulan selama seminggu lalu berangkat lagi ke Tokyo. Nonna ku tinggal di sebuah asrama sekolah putri di Amerika. Dia pulang ketika liburan sekolah saja. Dan ummaku kan sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Aaah haha mianhae aku lupa. Kalau boleh tahu, umma mu meninggal karena apa?" Ryeowook merutuki mulutnya yang suka ceplas ceplos.

'Pabbo Wookie-ya! Kenapa menanyakan itu lagi? Aah tapi aku penasaraan…' inner Ryeowook berkata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka orang lain ingin mengorek hidupku. Tapi kau memaksaku Wookie!" Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Ummaku meninggal karena ku. Waktu itu….."

**Flashback On. **

"Umma, bisakah kita mampil sebental ke toko itu? Hyunnie ingin membeli lobot umma" Kyuhyun cilik merengek kepada ummanya.

"Arraseo baby" Kibum mengandeng Kyuhyun menuju toko tersebut.

Setelah mendapat robot mainan yg Kyuhyun inginkan,Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobil Appanya. Sang umma memanggil Kyuhyun agar tak berlari tapi Kyuhyun terus berlari. Kyuhyun yg masih kecil tersandung batu di pinggir jalan itu, dan mainan robot yg kyuhyun pegang terpental ke tengah jalan. Kyuhyun bersiap mengambil ke tengah jalan, namum ummanya menahan.

"Kyu tunggu sini saja ne. Umma akan mengambilnya untuk Kyuhyun. Jangan kemana mana." Kibum tersenyum sembari membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

Naas, saat Kibum mengambil robot milik Kyuhyun, Kibum berbalik arah melihat Kyuhyun dan menunjukan mainan Kyuhyun yg ada di tangan Kibum. Tapi dari arah belakang mobil Honda estillo melaju kencang siap menabrak Kibum. Terlambat! Ketika Kibum berbalik arah mencoba untuk melihat , mobil tersebut sudah menabrak Kibum hingga terpental jauh. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi takut, dan berlari menghampiri Kibum. Siwon bersama Kyuhyun membawa Kibum ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, namun nyawa Kibum tidak bisa ditolong. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yg menyebabkan Kibum tertabrak dan meninggal.

** Flashback end.**

"Aah sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar. Aku lelah." Kyuhyun menyudahi ceritanya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

** Ryeowook pov. **

Kudengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kencang. Aku memikirkan merenung kan sesuatu. Kyuhyun pasti kesepian selama ini. Masa kanak kanaknya tak digunakan untuk bermain bersama keluarganya. Setidaknya aku masih beruntung daripada Kyuhyun. Aku masih memiliki keluarga yg utuh.

"Umma… Appa, sedang apa kalian? Wookie merindukan kalian haaah~~, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku juga lelah." Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Menutup pintu, mematikan lampu dan memejamkan mata sembari berdoa. Berdoa meminta jawaban apa yg sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

"Selamat malam Umma, Appa".

.

_** "Kim Ryeowook!, Sekarang kau berada di abad 19. Aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu" **_

sebuah suara membangunkanku . Aku membuka mata namun yg terlihat hanya warna putih.

"S-siapa kau? Permintaan apa?" aku takut. Dimana aku sekarang. Suara itu muncul lagi.

"_**Permintaan mu saat kau memegang lukisan jam besar. Meminta dikirim ke masa lalu dimana kau tidak bertemu Sungmin dan Yesung. Selama 7 hari kau berada di masa lalu. Waktu mu dimulai esok pagi. Ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan dalam 7 hari. Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu, maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali pada abad 20. Selamat menikmati Kim Ryeowook. Petualanganmu akan dimulai!"**_

tiba tiba semua warna menjadi gelap, dan suara itu menghilang. Aku terbangun, dan melihat jam di meja.

"Hanya mimpi… masih pukul 3 pagi. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi"

* * *

**TBC….. **

Chapter 2 update!. Mianhae untuk chapter kemaren banyak sekali typo TT.

Chapter kali ini xiu coba perbaiki. Terimakasih yg sudah menyempatkan riview dan memberi saran pada ff xiu inI ^^

Oiya sebenarnya cerita xiu ini melenceng haha, banyak sekali adegan yg xiu tambahkan sendiri. Karena xiu udah lupa sama cerita aslinya jdi xiu ambil yg xiu ingat saja dan ditambahkan sama ide xiu kekkeke.

Akhir kata mind tp riview? happy reading and happy riview ^^

**Terimakasih yang sudah riview di chap 1 : KRY, KyuWook shin, Sera sparksomnia, Byun Hyerin, octha, , meidi96, oktaavannyaa, .16, khai ria, milky**


	3. Chapter 3

**7 days trough time**

** Disclaimer : Remake dari novel " 7 Hari Menembus Waktu" karya Charon . Dengan perubahan dan penambahan cerita seperlunya. **

**GS/typo/ jangan copas tanpa ijin!**

** "perjalanan 7 hari di masa lalu, selamat menikmati." **

**-XianXiu production- KyuWook**

** DLDR. Budidayakan rivew yaa~~ **

**Chapter 3 (nb: perhatikan tanggal dan tahunnya) _**

* * *

"Hanya mimpi… masih pukul 3 pagi. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi"

* * *

**15 JUNE 1990**

* * *

Jam beker Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sebentar. Mengumpulkan nyawanya. Lalu mematikan alarmnya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah berdandan Ryeowook melihat kalender meja yg ada di meja belajarnya, menandai tanggal hari ini dengan spidol merah.

"Mimpi semalam, mungkinkah itu petunjuk? Tapi tugas apa? Ah sudahlah… Kyuhyun sudah bangun belum ya?" Ryeowook bergumam , memikirkan tentang mimpinya semalam.

.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun-ah? Ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati roti bakarnya.

"Hu'um… aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Ya! Kau ini pabbo atau pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau lihat aku memakai seragam kan? Itu artinya aku mau berangkat ke sekolah." Kyuhyun gemas sendiri.

'Mungkin, di jamannya dia orang yg paling pabbo. Huh' kyuhyun berkata dengan nada pelan , supaya ryeowook tidak mendengar.

"Yaa! Kau berbicara apa? Aku mendengar kalimat terakhirmu tadi!"

"Woooa, Wookie-ah kau punya telinga yang sangat tajam yaa. Seperti telinga kelelawar saja. Hahaha"

"Yaa! Kau mengataiku kelelawar? Aiiish bocah ini benaar.. benaar!"

"Ahaha, aku berangkat dulu ne Wookie. Jaga rumah ini baik baik. Ingat pesanku!.." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Kemudian berjalan menuju kursi Ryeowook, berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang bahu Ryeowook.

"Jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam KAMARKU!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh penekanan dan lambat namun diakhiri dengan teriakan tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Aissh… kupingkuu!. Memangnya siapa yg akan masuk ke kamarnya? PD sekali.!" Ryeowook mengusap-ngusap telinganya yg penging akibat teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan aku lakukan ya? Mencuci piring sudah, membersihkan dapur juga sudah. Rumah ini juga tidak kotor…. Bagaimana jika kita menonton tv saja Wookie? Melihat drama kesukaanmu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kita akan menonton tv saja" lagi, Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Untung saja Ryeowook seorang diri, jika Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu di luar sana mungkin Ryeowook dianggap sudah gila.

Bosan. Ryeowook terlihat bosan. Acara kartun yg Ryeowook tonton sudah selesai. Berganti acara kartun robot. Semua acara tvnya membosankan. Ryeowook mematikan telivisinya. Merasa rumahnya sepi sekali. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang selalu mengajak Ryeowook bertengkar. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mengingat Kyuhyun, mengingat saat pertama kali Kyuhyun memukulnya. Haha menggelikan !

"seperti apa Kyuhyun disekolah ya?"

"kenapa aku memikirkan bocah tengik itu."

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Kyuhyun memasuki ruang tamunya dan melempar tasnya sembarangan. Duduk dengan nyaman disofanya. Menyeka keringatnya sembari memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kyuhyun-aah.!" Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senang, dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang sofa. Lengan Ryeowook mengalungi leher Kyuhyun, dan menempelkan dagu Ryeowook pada kepala Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun pov. **

aku merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk leherku , nyamaan. Tapi rasanya seperti ada yang memukul dadaku dari dalam. Tanpa sadar aku memegang dadaku , merasakannya. Posisi Ryeowook dan aku masih sama dalam 10 detik. Aku menghitungnyaa hahaha.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Dadamu sakit? Berbicalah" Wookie melepaskan pelukannya. Ini aneh, dadaku tidak berguncang seperti tadi saat dia memelukku. Aku mengambil nafas dan menetralkan ekspresi wajahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa. Aku ke kamar dulu." aku berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke supermarket terdekat ya Kyu!"

"Baiklah" aku pun mengganti baju ku. Dan turun ke bawah, tak lupa aku membawa dompetku. Mengingat Ryeowook pasti tak mempunyai uang sepeserpun.

**Kyuhyun pov end. **

* * *

"Jja, kita ke supermarket Kyu. Aku ingin berbelanja bahan makan, supaya kita tak membeli makanan di luar"

"eoh" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Mengikuti Ryeowook .

"kau ingin makan apa malam ini Kyu?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Tangannya sibuk memilih milih daging sapi yg bagus.

"Aku ingin Bulgogi! Kau akan membeli daging kan?" Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat lihat daging ini saja."

"yaaah… kalau begitu aku ingin Jjajangmyun saja" raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan Bbibimbap?" Ryeowook memberi usul.

"Shireo! Aku tidak suka sayur selain sawi !"

"Baiklah kita makan nasi goreng kimchi saja."

"Terserah kau saja, lebih baik tadi tidak usah menawarkanku ." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Yaa! Mau kemana Kyu? Tunggu aku!" Ryeowook berjalan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun dan membayar belanjaannya.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah sampai dirumah. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di meja makan dengan gamebotnya sembari menunggu makanan yg Ryeowook masak selesai.

"Makanan siap! Letakan pspmu tuan!" Ryeowook membawa makanannya satu persatu ke meja makan.

"Apa itu psp? Ini bukan psp, ini gamebot." Kyuhyun meletakan gamebot kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Pimpin doa Kyu!" Ryeowook mengalah.

"Berdoa dimulai" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Berdoa sebelum makan.

"Amen." Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun selesai dengan doanya dan bersiap menyantap makananya.

"Selamat makan umma, appa. Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah yg banyak" mereka berdua makan dengan tenang namun lahap.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang ada di ruang keluarga milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sibuk mengerjakan PRnya, dan Ryeowook menonton telivisi.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan PR apa Kyu? Serius sekali" Ryeowook bertanya sembari melongok mencoba melihat buku Kyuhyun.

"Matematika." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Coba kulihat" Ryeowook mengambil buku Kyuhyun. Meneliti, dan mengoreksi tugas matematika Kyuhyun. Semuanya benar. Kyuhyun mengerjakan tanpa kertas oret-oretan untuk menghitung.

"Whooa kau kelas 3 SD kan? Kenapa kau sudah mendapat pelajaran ini, bukankan ini pelajaran untuk kelas 5/6?"

"Ani, aku kelas 5 SD."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 9 tahun. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Umur 9 tahun seharusnya kau masih kelas 3/ 4 SD?" Ryeowook kembali bingung,

"Harusnya seperti itu. Tetapi kata guruku aku ini genius. Aku loncat kelas. Jadi aku dipindahkan guruku ke kelas 5." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan bangga.

"Kau benar-benar keren Kyuhyun-ah, besok aku boleh mengantarmu?" Ryeowook memberikan 2 jempolnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau itu haha. Jika kau mau, kau harus bangun pukul setengah 6 pagi."

"Arraseo… sudah ya. Aku tidur dulu. Jangan lupa rapikan kembali bukumu, dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jajljayo Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hmmm.." Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Kim Ryeowook benar-benar ingin mengantar Kyuhyun rupanya. Pukul 5 pagi Ryeowook sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya. Ryeowook juga membuatkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun disekolah nanti.

"Kau sudah siap Wookie? Tumben sekali" Kyuhyun bertanya, tangannya sibuk memakaikan kaos kaki ke kakinya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Uhhm. Aku kan mau mengantarmu!, makanlah dan habiskan" Ryeowook berkata dengan semangat. Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya sampai habis.

"Ayo berangkat, aku sudah selesai"

"Jja, kita harus naik berapa bis Kyu?"

"Ha? Kita naik sepeda saja."

"Oh okay, sebentar aku mau mengunci pintu dulu." Ryeowook mengunci pintu rumah dan meletakan kuncinya di tempat yg tak mudah ditemukan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Mana sepedaku?" Tanya Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya punya 1 sepeda. Aku yg mengendarai, dan kau yg membonceng. Cepat naik! Aku tidak mau terlambat" (Bisa membayangkan? Ryeowook duduk di depan Kyuhyun.)

Kyuhyun menaiki sepeda gunungnya yg berwarna white-silver itu. Jangan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun itu pendek. Kyuhyun cukup tinggi untuk anak seusia Kyuhyun. Jadi tidak heran memakai sepeda gunung yang biasa dipakai anak SMP. Dan tinggi badan Kyuhyun hanya se-siku Ryeowook. Sebenarnya siapa yang terlalu tinggi dan siapa yg terlalu pendek disini? Lupakan lah.

.

"Kita sampai. Turunlah Wookie ah."

"aah baiklah, euum Kyu.." Ryeowook berfikir bagaimana caranya ia pulang? Ia tak membawa uang untuk naik bus. Bolehkah jika Ryeowook meminjam sepeda Kyuhyun? Namun Ryeowook ragu.

"Hm? Ini sepedaku.. bawalah dia pulang bersamamu. Pukul 2 nanti kau jemput aku disini. Kau bisa mengendarainya kan?"

"Baiklah, gomawo. Pukul 2 aku akan kembali! Oh iya..." Ryeowook tersenyum cerah, Kyuhyun sangat pengertian.

"Igo… bekalmu. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ne.. aku pergi!" Ryeowook memeberikan bekal yg ia buat untuk Kyuhyun,

"Kyuhyun, boleh aku meminjam uangmu? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Nanti aku ganti" Ryeowook bertanya. Kyuhyun pun memberikan uangnya untuk Ryeowook. Tak lupa Ryeowook mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun, lalu pergi dengan sepeda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang bekal buatan Ryeowook . Ryeowook berhenti sebentar di sebuah taman. Memarkikan sepedanya di bawah pohon. Dan membeli es krim. Sedang asik memakan es krimnya sambil melihat sekeliling . Datang seorang laki-laki duduk disebelah Ryeowook.

** Ryeowook pov**.

Haaah, rasanya lama sekali aku tidak makan es krim. Aku melihat sekelilling taman. Rasanya dulu, tidak ada taman disini. Seingatku disini itu tempat halte. Lalu taman bukan disini, tapi berada sedikit lebih jauh dari halte.

"Permisi… sebelahmu kosong? Boleh aku duduk disebelamu?" ahjussi ini berbicara padaku? Aku melihat ke kanan kiriku, memastikan bahwa aku sendiri.

"Nonna, aku sedang berbicara padamu" . dia bisa membaca pikiranku? haha konyol!. Aku masih lambat memikirkan semua ini. Bagaimana tidak? Paman yg duduk disebelahku itu mirip, benar benar mirip dengan Appaku. Ehhm.. sepertinya dia menunggu jawabanku.

"S-ssilahkan" ku lihat dia tersenyum kepadaku dan meletakan badannya disebelahku. Ahjussi ini benar-benar mirip. Mata musangnya, bibir hatinya, rahangnya yg keras, kulit coklatnya, nada bicaranya pun sama, tegas namun berwibawa. Yang membedakan hanya gaya pakaiannya dan rambutnya saja. Aahh aku rindu appa.

"Ahjussi, siapa namamu?" aku mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunho". Kau dengar tadi? Namanya Jung Yunho! Itu berarti benar, dia appa ku.

**Ryeowook pov end**.

"Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunho" pria tadi menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna dan berkaca-kaca.

'Namanya Jung Yunho! Itu berarti benar, dia appa. Appa saat masih muda. Bisakah aku memeluknya? Aku rindu' Ryeowook berucap dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?, wajahmu seperti familiar untukku. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Namaku Jung Ryeowook, panggil saja aku Wookie" Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya,

'Tentu saja appa, kita pernah bertemu di masa depan!' Inner Ryeowook kembali berbicara

"Waah marga kita sama" Yunho kembali berbicara.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku tau ini lancang, tapi aku rindu appaku. Appaku tidak ada sekarang. Aku rindu padanya. Melihat kau , aku jadi seperti bertemu dengan appaku. Bolehkah?" Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kemarilah!" Yunho merentangkan tangannya. Ryeowook berhambur ke dekapan Yunho. Menangis di dada bidang Yunho. Merasakan nyamannya pelukan appanya. Tak ada yg berbeda dari appanya. Setelah cukup Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Terimakasih ahjussi, aku lega sekarang."

"Tak usah sungkan Wookie".

"h ye, sedang apa ahjussi disini?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung padanya. Aku kesini untuk memikirkan cara yg tepat, karena aku sering mendapat ide di tempat tenang seperti ini."

"Aku bisa membantumu kalo kau mau.! Igo, besok datanglah ke rumahku kita mengatur strategi. Ini alamatnya." Ryeowook menawarkan bantuan dan memberikan secarik kertas yg berisi alamatnya .

"kau yakin kau bisa?" Yunho bertanya meyakinkan.

"Emm… kita coba saja dulu. Sampai jumpa!" sebenarnya Ryeowook tak terlalu yakin, tapi ada sesuatu yg mendorong Ryeowook supaya Ryeowook membantunya. Dan Ryeowook pun tak tahu apa itu.

* * *

Ryeowook melihat jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 13.40, itu artinya Ryeowook harus menjemput Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tiba disekolah 5 menit sebelum bell berbunyi.

.

Terlihat segerombolan anak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, namun Ryeowook tidak melihat Kyuhyun. 10 menit Ryeowook menunggu, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun muncul dari pagar sekolahnya. Mencari jemputannya.

"Kyu! Disini!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, dan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kepanasan menunggumu" Ryeowook mengeluh.

"Mianhae, tadi Seonsaengnim memanggilku. Ini kotak makannya. Ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak makannya, dan menaiki sepedanya.

"Enak tidak buatanku?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi habis! Kau berbohong"

"Aku memberikannya pada temanku" Kyuhyun berkilah lagi.

"Tapi ada nori di gigimu" Ryeowook melihat ke atas menunjuk gigi Kyuhyun yg sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa.

"benarkah?" Kyuhyun melepaskan satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya dan membersihkan nori dengan lidahnya.

"Kena kau! Kau tidak pandai berbohong padaku kyu! Tidak ada nori di gigimu hahah" Ryeowook tertawa puas.

"Siaal!... rasakan ini" Kyuhyun mengendarai sepedanya dengan ugal-ugalan, sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan sepedanya.

"Kyuhyun-aah! Nanti kita jatuh!" Ryeowook berteriak

"Tidak mau! Ini akibatnya jika kau mengerjaiku haha" Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah , mereka bercanda.

Sesekali Ryowook berteriak ketakutan seperti ini "Kyu! Jangan melepas tanganmu!" atau "YA! Kita bisa jatuh!" atau ini "Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun! Hwaaa" , karena Kyuhyun mengendarai dengan melepaskan kedua tangannya, terkadang menggoyang-goyangkan sepedanya ke kanan dan kekiri. Sungguh berisik!...

* * *

** TBC…. **

Anyeong! Chap 3 sudah update. Saya akui chap ini berantakan sekali, kacauu .

Terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah riview di chap sebelumnya. Sempet males pas tau banyak silent ridernya.

Reply riview:

-Adeismaya : gomawoo! Ne, soalnya ini ff remake. Jadi mungkin udah banyak yg ngeremake novel ini. Tapi di ff ini sebagian ideku ko. Terimakasih , riview lagi ya ^^

-FriscaBM : gomawoo frisca! Marga ryeowook disini Jung yaa. Terimakasih, riview lagi yaaa ^^

-Kim RyeoChan : di novelnya sih romansanya sedikit. Aku sih pengennya ada, tapi nunggu waktu yg tepaat #belibet . Haha terimakasih, riview lagi ya ^^

-Byun hyerin: oke aku jelasin singkat deh, tahunnya diganti jdi 1990 yaa #gapenting. Dari tahun 2014 wookie dikirim ke masa lalu karena gamau ketemu yemin (ingat pas wookie bilang di depan lukisan), jadilah wookie dikirim ke tahun 1990. Di tahun ini ryeowook belum lahir, ayah ibunya belum menikah. Tapi di tahun ini ryeowook ketemu sama seseorang yg bakal jadi pendampinya ryeowook di masa depan nanti. Sudah sedikit mengerti ? hehehe terimakasih sudah mampir, rivew lagi yaa!

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah riview. Ini sudah di lanjut, untuk chapter 4 aku update minggu depan kalo tidak halangan.

don't be silet rider! mind to riview? Thankyou ~~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**7 Days Trough Time (Remake)**

**Disclaimer: Remake dari novel "7 hari menembus waktu" dengan perubahan dan penambahan cerita seperlunya.**

**"perjalanan 7 hari di masa lalu. Selamat menikmati"**

**-Xianxiu production- KyuWook**

**DLDR. Budidayakan rivew ya ~**

**Chapter 4 (nb: perhatikan tanggalnya dan tahunnya)**

* * *

**16 June 1990**

* * *

Ryeowook sudah cantik dengan blouse berwarna nila dengan collar warna putih tulang dipadukan dengan memakai celana balon berwarna coklat selutut. Sangat cantik bukan? Rambutnya panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok… Tok… Tok

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih bertuliskan "KYUHYUN ROOM" dengan sticker Tamiya besar.

"Kyu-ah, kau sudah bangun? Jika sudah siap segera turun kebawah ya. Kita sarapan bersama" Ryeowook mendekatkan telinganya di pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. aku akan segera turun" jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Ryeowook bersenandung sembari membuatkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Pagi ini Ryeowook membuat sandwich tertawa. Hanya sandwich biasa dengan hiasan sehingga membentuk muka yang tertawa.

"Chaa… ini. Makan dengan baik nde." Ryeowook menyodorkan pancake dan segelas susu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Em… gomawo" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau mengantarku lagi wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu meminum susunya hingga habis dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Ani… aku ada janji untuk bertemu seseorang hari ini."

"Geurae.. kalo begitu aku berangkat dulu."

"Eoh ini bekalmu. Jangan lupa dimakan… hati-hati di jalaaan!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit dan celana jeans baggy dan jangan lupakan syalnya yang terlilit di lehernya. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Memarkirkan motor harleynya di depan pagar Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang ternyata diketahui sebagai Yunho itu membaca kembali secarik kertas yg dipegangnya. Setelah yakin pemuda itu masuk dan menekan bell.

Tak butuh waktu lama Ryeowook membukakan pintu dan menyuruh duduk appanya, eh maksudnya tamu. Ryeowook mengamati Yunho. Ryeowook merasa tidak percaya, Appanya yang tampan dan sempurna di masa depan ternyata bergaya sangat nyentrik di jamannya.

"Hahaha, ini benar appa? Gayanya sungguh kuno. Appa pasti akan malu jika kuceritakan tentang ini padanya. Tapi appa tetap tampan" inner Ryeowook berbicara. Melihat Ryeowook yang mengamatinya berulang kali dan tersenyum sendiri membuat yunho takut.

"Wookie.. kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

"Kau ini. Baiklah kita mulai saja…" Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ryeowook tetap diam mendengarkan cerita Yunho hingga ia selesai.

"Emm… itu.. aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dia cantik, banyak orang yang menyukainya. Dia juga popular dikampusku. Namjachingunya semua tampan, lebih tampan dari aku."

"Siapa nama yeoja yang kau suka ahjussi?" Ryeowook bertanya

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Jae tidak satu universitas denganku. Aku ini mahasiswa Hanyang University dari jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen. Sedangkan Jaejoong mahasiswi dari Seoul National University jurusan Fashion Design. Kau bisa membantuku?" Yunho menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepada Ryeowook.

"Emm…!" Ryeowook tersenyum pasti mendengarkan penjelasan appanya. Dan menggangguk, bersedia membantu menyatukan appa dan ummanya.

"Jeongmal? Arra aku mengandalkanmu! Geurae aku harus kembali ke kampus, karna ada mata kuliah setelah ini. Gomawoyo" Yunho berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Ryeowook.

"Jangan khawatir. Serahkan semuanya. Aku akan membantu sebisa mungkin. Aku bisa meminta alamatmu ahjussi.?"

"Ah ye.. ini alamatku. Kabari aku ya jika kau sudah menjalankan misi ini haha" Yunho memberi secari kertas alamat kepada Ryeowook dan tertawa.

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Dengan semangat anak-anak berhambur keluar kelas. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya berdiam di dalam kelasnya. Memainkan gimbot Nintendo kesayangannya atau memakan bekal yang dibawakan Ryeowook seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya. Tak peduli Kyuhyun di ledek sebagai anak manja atau lainnya oleh teman-temannya karena membawa bekal. Kyuhyun tetap memakan bekal lezat miliknya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan bekalnya Kyuhyun memasukan kotak makannya dan membeli minuman di kantin sekolah.

* * *

Ryeowook merasa bosan dirumah sendirian. Pikiran Ryeowook melayang saat pertama kali ia terdampar di masa lalu. Dan Ryeowook saat itu berada di sebuah gedung. Bodohnya Ryeowook langsung berlari, pergi meninggalkan gedung itu tanpa bertanya pada orang sekitar. Ryeowook memukuli jidatnya, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi melihat gedung itu." Ryeowook bergumam.

"Aku harus naik dua bus dari sini. Untung saja kemarin Kyuhyun mau meminjamkan uangnya sedikit untukku. Aaah anak itu baik juga." Ryeowook mengitung uangnya dan tersenyum. Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya disebuah bangunan yang ia yakini sebagai gedung Albatross.

Tapi yang terlihat tidak ada gedung mewah. Hanya gedung setengah jadi. Ramai oleh kuli bangunan yang mondar mandir, suara berisik mesin semen kuno, dan teriakan mandor yang sedang memerintah. Ryeowook mencoba mendekati salah satu pekerja yang ada disitu.

"Joesonghamnida ahjussi. Kalau boleh tau, Ini akan dijadikan bangunan apa?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan sopan.

"Nde.. kami sedang membuat proyek gedung. Gedung Albatross."

"Ahh… kapan gedung ini selesai?"

"Diperkiran gedung akan selesai tanggal 18 nanti. Tetapi gedung ini akan dibuka tanggal 21 juni agashi"

"Oh begitu ya. Kalo begitu terimakasih banyak ahjussi. Saya pergi dulu" Ryeowook membungkukan badannya memberi salam dan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"jadi…. Aku bisa kembali kemasaku di tanggal 21 nanti. Dan misi pertamaku membantu menyatukan appa dan Umma. Lalu apa missi ke duanya?" Ryeowook mencoba menyusun satu persatu puzzle yang ada diotaknya. Dan mengingat mimpinya yang datang kedua kalinya dalam tidurnya itu.

'**Kim Ryeowook. Kau sudah menjalankan 1 hari penuh. Waktumu tersisa 6 hari lagi untuk membantu dan menjalankan misi yang kuberikan. Kau sudah menemukan misi pertamamu. Jika kau tidak bisa menyatukan appa dan umma mu. Maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa depan.'**

* * *

"Turun kau anak manja!" bentak seorang anak yang berbadan sedikit gemuk. Disebuah gang kecil dekat rumah Kyuhyun terdapat 5 gerombolan anak SMP mengepung Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil dari mereka. Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya.

"Kalian ingin apa?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan berani. Kyuhyun tidak takut sama sekali. Jika mereka memukul Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun akan membalasnya juga.

"Kau punya uang? Berikan uangmu pada kami!" sahut anak lainnya. Tangannya memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak akan memberikan uangku pada anak malas seperti kalian!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Anak ini berani sekali!. Aah lihat mukanya, sangat halus. Bagaimana jika kita berikan sebuah cap stempel pada pipi mulusnya ini? Hahaha" anak lainnya menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dan mengepalkan tangannya. Siap memukul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan anak itu dan melayangkan tinju ke perut anak itu. Melihat temannya dipukul, seorang anak lain yg berbadan gemuk maju dan memukul dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sempat mengelak. Sudut bibirnya berdarah. Kyuhyun merasa ia harus membalas anak gendut itu. Kyuhyun mengambil kuda kuda dan Hap! Kyuhyun melayangkan kakinya melakukan tendangan ganda. Menendang perut anak itu dan menendang dagu anak itu. Anak lainnya maju dan lagi Kyuhyun melakukan tendangan depan sambil melompat.

"Ada yang berani melawanku lagi? HA?!" Kyuhyun memasang kuda-kuda dan mengusap hidungnya memasang smirknya. Berpose seperti Bruce Lee. Memandang 5 orang lawannya dengan tatapan tajam. Bersiap-siap dan…

"Hyaaaaaaaa!..." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan suara nyaring dan semua lawannya berlari kocar-kacir.

"Hahaha dasar anak-anak bodoh, beraninya pada anak kecil saja. Aaah tapi pukulan tadi lumayan sakit juga." Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat ekspresi mereka yang ketakutan lalu meringis menyadari ada rasa perih dibibirnya.

Sementara itu…

Prook…prook.. prook.!

Ryeowook muncul lalu bertepuk tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan melihat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Sejak tadi. Aku ingin menolongmu, tapi aku tidak berani hehe" jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya

Kyuhyun segera mengambil sepedanya dan menuntunnya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan cepat. Menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Whoa… kau keren tadi. Kau bisa melawan mereka dan membuat mereka berlarian seperti semut. Ckckc." Ryeowook berdecak kagum dan mengacungkan 2 jempolnya di depan muka Kyuhyun.

" Haha kau berlebihan sekali. Singkirkan tanganmu!"

* * *

"Tahan sebentar… ini akan terasa perih." Ryeowook membersihkan luka Kyuhyun. Berkali kali Kyuhyun meringis merasa perih.

"aa.. apa itu sakit? Mianhae. Aku akan pelan" Ryeowook kembali membersikan dengan kapas. Dengan cekatan tangan Ryeowook membuka plester.

"Jangan bergerak nde." Ryeowook memasangkan plester itu di luka Kyuhyun, tepatnya di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak sengaja jari Ryeowook menempel di bibir Kyuhyun. Dan…

Blusssh.

Keduanya salah tingkah, lihat!, pipi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun merah. Ryeowook segera menyudahi dan membuang mukanya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya.

"Gomawo Ryeowook Nonnaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Sementara Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sembari memegang pipinya yg panas.

"Bibirnya tebal sekali. Aaah aku sangat maluu. Pabboya Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeowook menggenggam jarinya.

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Eh? Aku sedang menulis sebuah rencana.." tangannya masih bergerak diatas kertas. Sebentar-sebentar berhenti, meletakan penanya di dagu dan kemudian menulis kembali.

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"

"Begini, aku ingin menyatukan kedua orang tuaku. Appa ku jatuh cinta pada umma ku, tetapi appa tidak tahu bagaimana menyatakan perasaannya. Kau tahu sepertinya ini misi untukku." Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Aah tak usah kau pikirkan." Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca komik, kemudian melihat jam dinding. Kyuhyun yang merasa di lirik lalu melirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun kembali, lirikan mereka berdua bertemu. Kyuhyun masih melirik Ryeowook, kedua alis matanya dinaik turunkan. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hah! Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang apa? Ini bukan kompetisi "Saling Melirik" atau semacamnya.

"Hahahaha…hahaha" tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah beberapa menit yang lalu melalukan perang lirikan.

"Kyu.. apa kau tidak lapar?" Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya. Dan menutup bukunya catetannya.

"Hm. Aku lapar." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kita makan ramen saja ne?"

"Nde, terserah saja."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang menikmati ramen panas nya di gazebo milik Kyuhyun. Angin malam yang segar membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Mereka tertawa, bertengkar kecil, saling meledek.

* * *

"Gomawo wookie" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Matanya memandang langit, tersenyum simpul. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya, kedua kakinya diluruskan. Mereka berdua masih berada di gazebo. Ryeowook reflek menengok. Untuk sesaat Ryeowook terpaku. Wajah Kyuhyun yang diterpa sinar bulan dan rambut Kyuhyun yang bergerak terkena angin dan jangan lupakan senyumnya.

'Sangat tampan! Seperti apa nanti saat Kyuhyun dewasa?' tanpa sadar Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya mengamati Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Lagi, ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam mata caramel Ryeowook.

"Huh?. U-untuk apa?" Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Menatap mata hitam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Untuk kali ini, Ryeowook menyukai mata Kyuhyun.

"Selama 2 hari ini kau sudah menemaniku. Menjadi orang yang dekat denganku. Aku tahu kau berada disini selama 7 hari. Aku hanya sedih memikirkan ini, saat nanti kau kembali ke masa mu maka aku kembali sendirian." Kyuhyun menunduk. Memandangi kakinya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Ryeowook bertanya. Pasalnya Ryeowook tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang ini.

"Ah itu… tadi aku menemukan buku saat aku sedang di perpustakaan. Buku itu mengatakan seperti itu. Dan dibuku tertulis kemungkinan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, seandainya bertemu pun kita tidak saling mengenal…"

"Kyuhyunie…haah~~" Ryeowook memegang bahu Kyuhyun, membuang nafasnya dengan berat.

"Jangan berkata dan berpikiran seperti itu. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi pada kita. Aah sudah jangan membicarakan ini, mulai besok kita akan bersenang-senang dan membuat kenangan. Otte?" Ryeowook berkata dengan senyuman lebarnya. Menangkan hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku mengantuuk hoaaam.. bangunkan aku ya kalau kau mau ke dalam." Ryeowook menguap, tangannya mengucek mata kanannya. Menyandarkan badannya pada tembok. Dan memejamkan matanya. Saat sedang asik memandang langit, Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya berat. Kepalanya melihat ke sebelah kanannya dan menemukan kepala Ryeowook yang bersender di bahunya. Mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang damai.

"Cantik" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Dalam tidurnya Ryeowook merasa ia sedang bersender di bahu seorang pria dewasa. Bahunya bidang, badannya tinggi, tidak terlalu atletis tapi nyaman. Ryeowook ingin membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa dia?. Tetapi mata Ryeowook berat. Tak bisa dibuka. Dan semakin nyaman dengan posisinya tersebut.

* * *

**TBC….**

**Aloohaa! mianhae lama update. banyak bgt tugas xD. **

**Sepertinya alur terlalu cepat deh. aaah mianhae , aku menambahkan banyak adegan yang jauh dari novel aslinya T.T**

**agak susah, soalnya aku nge-Remake ini tapi gapunya novelnya. Terus ada bagian yg seharusnya ditaruh di awal tapi malah aku letakan di chapter ini. ini karena saya lupaa. hehe mohon di maklumi. Berantakan bangeet pokoknya . Aku masih belajaar memperbaiki dan mempelajari dunia FF. T.T **

**And last. Terimakasih banyak yang sudah riview di chapter sebelumnya : jvngri , key yoshi, milky, NishaRyeosomnia , , byun hyerin, kimidori to neido, FriscaBM, octha, khai ria, oktaavannyaa.**

**hope you enjoy! mind to riview? ^^**


End file.
